


Hopping to it

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Ears, Tails, Fur oh my [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hybrids, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Bunny/Rabbit hybrid Joshua and Jeonghan. Their adventures in love, life, and sexcapades.





	1. First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone are going to be rabbits/bunny hybrids in this AU. This is self indulgent cuz I wanted rabbit jihan fucking like literal bunnies. Yet another series of shorts. I really hate myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: underaged sex, unprotected sex, heat

Joshua shivered underneath his blankets. First, he was hot then he was cold. He could feel it in his bones that he’d get too warm again. Why was heat so damn ugly? And why was no one home for him?

What he was about to do was dumb but he knew he’d come. No matter what, Jeonghan always came. Pulling his phone to him, he dialed his boyfriend’s number. “Jeonghan,” he whined, as the call connected.

“Babe? What’s wrong?”

Shivering once again, Joshua croaked out, “I’m in heat and no one’s home. Come over.”

Jeonghan hissed. “Are you sure you want me to?” If Jeonghan came over he’d definitely take Joshua. The smell and Joshua displaying for him would be too much for his teenaged brain.

Bunny ears twitching, Joshua nodded. “Please. It hurts and we know that we’re for life. So hurry up.”

“Got it,” Jeonghan answered. “I’ll let myself in.”

* * *

By the time Jeonghan got to Joshua’s house it had only been about fifteen minutes. But Jeonghan stood by the door surprised at the sight that greeted him. His normally, let’s wait to have below the belt action boyfriend of one year had his bare ass in the air, his little white tail showing, and his fingers in his hole, riding them.

Jeonghan wasn’t sure if he was going to faint due to a massive nosebleed or die. His own black rabbit ears stood straight up at attention. “Shua,” he said, quietly, trying to hide that undercurrent of turned on rabbit.

Joshua turned his head, not letting his fingers stop. “Jeonghan,” he moaned, “finally. Come here.” He let his fingers slip out, turning over to show Jeonghan even more bare skin.

Joshua was naked from head to toe, glistening in sweat and his chest heaving. His hole was dripping with fluids. God fucking damn. Jeonghan wasn’t sure if he’d survive this. But he moved, going to sit on the bed.

He felt Joshua wrap his arms around his neck, as Joshua moved onto his knees. Kissing him on the lips, Joshua whimpered. “I want you.” He licked at Jeonghan’s lips. “So bad.”

Jeonghan let out an involuntary groan. “You sure about this?” They were only seventeen. Young and only one year into their relationship.

“You’re going nowhere and to no one else,” Joshua said, kissing him on the jaw while playing with the fur on the edges of Jeonghan’s black bunny ears. “With this you’re mine and I’m yours.” He moved onto Jeonghan’s lap. “I want you so bad,” he moaned. Taking Jeonghan’s hand he moved it to his ass, pushing Jeonghan’s fingers to feel his rim. “Can’t you feel it?”

“I do,” he croaked, face getting red. Gently, he let his fingers circle Joshua’s rim, eliciting a moan into his ear. Encouraged, he pushed them inside. He felt Joshua push down immediately, the wet warmth of Joshua's insides dripping down his fingers.

Joshua moved his hand from Jeonghan’s chest down to his hardening cock. Moving it up and down through the fabric of his jeans, Joshua arched his neck and back. One to push his ass onto Jeonghan’s fingers and two to let Jeonghan see just how desperate he was. “Make love to me,” he whined. “Make me yours.”

Jeonghan gulped. Shifting as Joshua’s hand kept stroking his cock, he pushed Joshua down into the bed. “I’ll take you so many times you won’t be able to be anyone’s but mine.”

Joshua gave him a beautiful smile as he spread his legs.

* * *

Joshua pushed back onto Jeonghan’s cock, tightening on him for the umpteenth time of the day. He moaned into his pillows as Jeonghan came and spilled inside him for the third time.

“You’re so fucking wet inside baby,” he groaned. Lightly, he stroked Joshua’s white rabbit ears, taking pleasure in the shivers that wracked Joshua’s body as he did so.

“You made me wet inside,” he panted. Squirming he asked, “Can you make me more wet?” Lowering his lashes, Joshua shyly smiled at Jeonghan.

An odd juxtaposition considering Jeonghan just took his virginity. But it was the white fur that Joshua was famous for in their town that made him look pure even when Jeonghan had his cock in him. His own black fur wasn’t as complimented as Joshua’s lovely ears were.

Grinning down at Joshua, Jeonghan said, “Of course.”

Pushing up on his knees, he started pulling his semi-soft cock in and out in even strokes. His hand never left Joshua’s hip, pressing hard into it. He could already see a bruise blooming there. Another mark that wouldn’t go away for quite some time.

Joshua moaned. “Harder,” he begged, “fuck me harder.”

Jeonghan obliged, picking up his pace and pushing in harder. His cock disappeared into Joshua’s wet hole at such a fast pace he couldn’t even enjoy the sight of his cock inside. But he could enjoy the warmth and the moans Joshua let out as he was being spilt open.

He kept whimpering into the air as Jeonghan fucked his ass and rubbed his nipple. Joshua let out a high pitched whine every time Jeonghan bit his rabbit ears. He also tightened something crazy down there. so Jeonghan made sure to do it more often.

Panting as he kept the brutal pace of hip thrusts that had Joshua groaning and squirming on his cock, Jeonghan pushed Joshua’s legs open even wider, chasing that warmth that enveloped him so well. “Your hole was made for me. Look at how well it’s sucking me in.”

And it was. Sucking Jeonghan’s cock in and dragging as Jeonghan took it out, like Joshua’s hole didn’t want it to leave.

“I’m gonna come,” Joshua bubbled out. “I want you to come with me Jeonghannie. Fill me to the brim.”

“You’re already so full though.” And Joshua was full of his come already. So full of Jeonghan’s come, splattered on his thighs and parts of lower stomach to mingle with Joshua’s own come.

“More,” he moaned. He bit at his pillow, pushing back, chasing that feeling of hard cock inside him.

“You’re so much sluttier than I thought you’d be,” Jeonghan groaned, fucking into Joshua fast.

“Only for you,” Joshua answered, tightening his hole.

With that Jeonghan pushed in one more time before he came, emptying himself in Joshua for the fourth time. He stilled his hips, letting his cock twitch.

Joshua took his own cock in his hand, working himself quickly, biting down on his kiss swollen lips. Gasping into the air as he came, Jeonghan groaned as Joshua’s hole tightened around him involuntarily.

He tried to move back, only to be stopped by Joshua’s legs around his waist. “No,” he said shaking his head. “Stay inside until you slip out. Or get hard again.”

“Still want more?” Jeonghan looked at him amazed.

“As much as I can take,” Joshua moaned, moving gently on Jeonghan’s cock. “I’m still not satisfied. Are you?”

Jeonghan looked down at just how dirty Joshua was, come all over his stomach, his nipples red and perky, his thighs stained, his face pink from exertion, his bunny ears loose and relaxed, his legs spread wide open so Jeonghan could see where the two of them were still joined, the way Joshua looked at him. “No,” he answered, shaking his head. “I’m going to take you over and over again until your hole is a soft wet mess.”

Joshua giggled. “Half way there,” twisting his ass a bit.


	2. My Little Secret

Jeonghan watched from afar as Joshua talked to the other student council members. His boyfriend had to deal with things, he said softly, kissing Jeonghan in apology before going to talk with them. Student council work rarely cut into lunch time but sometimes it did.

Seeing Jeonghan’s ears droop, Joshua whispered, “Later when we get home. I found something we can do.” He winked before leaving, his fluffy white tail on his perky behind distracting Jeonghan.

Something we can do was keyword for new sex things, which Jeonghan was totally on board with. The amount of kink and just sexuality Joshua was so free with was amazing. He really wasn’t lying when he told Joshua that the first time they had sex, he was surprised by how slutty he was being. Even now Joshua’s ideas and sexual needs continued to surprise him. Not that he was complaining at all. He was so fucking ready for whatever Joshua wanted to do. He had a hard on for Joshua almost 24/7 anyhow.

“Hey,” Seungcheol said, sitting down with Jun and Wonwoo following him. 

The other younger kids were around somewhere doing gods know what.

Jun waved his hand in front of Jeonghan’s eyes, “Are you listening hyung?”

Snorting Wonwoo said, “He’s distracted. By Joshua apparently.”

The three of them looked over to the white rabbit for a bit before looking away.

“Maybe he’s having dirty thoughts,” Seungcheol suggested with a snicker.

“Not like he can do any of them,” Wonwoo muttered as he opened his lunch. “Everyone knows that Joshua hyung is very into the idea of marriage before sex.”

They all turned to look again, except this time at the cross earring on Joshua’s left ear.

“Poor Jeonghan,” Seungcheol said with a laugh, slapping his friend on the back.

“Poor me what?” He got of his Joshua induced dazed.

“Not getting any,” Jun said a matter of factly, biting into his salad.

“Everyone knows how Joshua wants to keep himself pure before marriage. Do you guys even do anything beyond holding hands?”

“We kiss,” Jeonghan said. And they did a whole lot of things. None that were keeping Joshua pure in that sense. Jeonghan had already “ruined” Joshua before marriage anyhow. At this point, almost a good thirty times too. They had a lot of sex when they could the time for it. Joshua couldn’t get enough and damn if Jeonghan couldn’t either.

Joshua wasn’t pure at all anymore. Jeonghan had seen to that. Last night too. Last night had been fucking great.

Joshua had gone on his knees and tested out this new technique and it had Jeonghan coming too quick in his mouth. And the way Joshua looked with his lips around his cock. Damn.

Good thing that Joshua just laughed at how quickly he blew his load and not at the dazed look on his face. He smiled at Jeonghan saying, “Let’s try that again shall we?”

Then Jeonghan got to have Joshua on his lap; Joshua riding his cock like a champion. Last night was fucking awesome.

 “Everyone knows that Joshua isn’t going to give it up.”

Jun nodded. “We commend you.”

“Why would I give that up?” Jeonghan said, waving his hand at Joshua. Joshua was a well sought after bunny.

Seungcheol laughed. “You’re young and no doubt horny. Lots of rabbits would leave Joshua for his strict ways to get their rocks off elsewhere.”

“Then they’re stupid,” Jeonghan muttered. “Joshua’s a fucking prize.”

“A pure one,” Seungcheol joked.

Jeonghan punched him, smiling at his little cry of pain. Joshua was hardly pure in that sense anymore. But that was Jeonghan’s little secret.


	3. Breaking the Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of male pregnancy cuz them rabbits can totally get pregnant in my little world so yea

Groaning, Jeonghan held tight on Joshua, feeling his cock twitch as it spurted out come in Joshua’s loose hole. Joshua moaned into Jeonghan’s shoulder, raking his nails down Jeonghan’s back, his ears quivering.

Jeonghan had come for the third time in their little sex romp. Shit, it was great. “Baby,” he said, “are you ok?” He knew Joshua could take it, liked it even when they had a lot rounds, but he still asked after every round.

With come all over his stomach and Jeonghan’s slowly dripping out of him, Joshua panted. “Yea,” he answered back in a groan. “I’m fine. Feel great.” He started shifting, rubbing his legs together, “It’s always nice to feel you in me” smirking at Jeonghan he continued, “and to feel just how much pleasure you get when you’re inside too.”

Jeonghan groaned low. He knew what Joshua meant. All of Jeonghan’s come was slowly dripping out of Joshua’s hole because he had unloaded every bit he could inside. “You naughty rabbit.” He slowly pulled out, nearly shuddering as Joshua whined a bit at the sensation, “I’m surprised with how much sex we’ve been having that I haven’t gotten you pregnant yet.”

“One day maybe,” Joshua said, leaning up to kiss Jeonghan on the lips. “It’s a good thing though. We’re still in high school.”

“Hmm,” Jeonghan mumbled, trying to turn the kiss into a makeout session as he moved his lips, coaxing Joshua’s mouth open. “We really shouldn’t be having sex without a condom though.”

Joshua moved his hand to Jeonghan’s neck, pulling him close, moaning in to the kiss while he slid his nose against Jeonghan’s as they kissed. Pulling away he said, “But you love how it feels going raw.”

“And you love how it feels when I come in you raw,” Jeonghan countered.

Laughing, Joshua nodded, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “It’s practice,” he purred, his ears curling a bit, the white fur pristine as it had been before they started, albeit mussed. “Practice for when we’re married and want children.”

“You like the feeling of it filling you all up,” Jeonghan added, nuzzling his neck, biting lightly. “You love the way it fills your walls and the way I just keep coming and how it spills out of you.” Hearing Joshua moan, he kept going, “You love feeling dirty. Fucked out. Filled. You play at being pure but you’re hungry for cock and my come. Your ass can’t live a day without me being inside.”

Fingers digging into Jeonghan’s sides, Joshua whined breathily, feeling his cock stir a bit. “I do. I love it. But you love filling me up too. You like how needy I am and you love that you have a secret that you can’t tell others. You like how my ass tightens around you and the way I beg for you.” If Jeonghan wanted to try and rile Joshua, well Joshua could play the same game too. He moved, plopping his pert behind on Jeonghan’s thighs. “You like how I squirm and the way I wriggle my tail and how wide I spread my legs for you.”

Jeonghan answered in a groan. “You’re so good at it too Shua.”

He giggled. “Only for you.” Tilting his head, he allowed Jeonghan greater access to his neck. “Want to go again? I can feel something large poking me in the ass.” And it was true. Jeonghan’s cock had gotten hard and Joshua can feel the signs of it ready to go again.

Jeonghan caressed one ass cheek, nodding against Joshua’s neck and jaw.

Lifting his ass, Joshua was about to slide down on Jeonghan’s cock once again but a certain ring tone erupted in the room. Joshua scrambled off Jeonghan’s lap and nearly threw himself across his bed, grabbing his phone.

“Mom? What? You’re coming home?! When?” Joshua nodded frantically, feeling Jeonghan’s come still dripping down his thighs. “Ok. I’ll get it out of the freezer. Bye. Love you.” He turned to Jeonghan, eyes wide. “We need to clean up. Now. She’s coming in thirty minutes and everything smells like sex in here, and the sheets are dirty and she wants things out of the freezer and—” He would’ve kept rambling if Jeonghan didn’t shut him up with a kiss.

Pulling away, Jeonghan lifted Joshua up. “You shower and clean yourself up. I’ll take care of the sheets and airing out the room. I’ll even take the things out of the freezer.” His foot came out, pushing the door of the bathroom in. “Here. Clean up.”

Joshua opened his mouth to protest but once again was silenced by a kiss.

“I got it. I’ll take care of it and then I’ll wipe myself down. No arguing with me,” Jeonghan said, voice even, eyebrows raised.

Nodding slowly, Joshua tried not to shiver at the commanding attitude Jeonghan was taking with him. It was hot.

“Good. Now clean everything out. It’ll be fine and your mom won’t ever know we had sex.” Jeonghan rubbed Joshua’s rabbit ears and left Joshua in the tub to get clean.

* * *

“Joshua! Did you take out what I asked you to?”

Joshua ran down the stairs, when he heard the car pull into the garage. Stopping at the foot of the stairs, he answered, “Yea. I did.”

Jeonghan came up from behind. “Hi, Mrs. Hong. Sorry to crash your house again. But I needed help with the material.”

She shook her head, laughing a bit. “It’s fine Jeonghan. You’re always welcome here.”

He smiled and nodded. “Thanks.”

“You two get back to work and I’ll get cooking for dinner. Are you staying Jeonghan?”

“Nah. Thank you for the offer but if I stay here my mom will wonder where her wayward son is,” he joked. “She keeps saying that if I stay here I’ll be a permanent member of this family.”

Mrs. Hong smiled at him. “One day. No doubt you and Joshua will get married one day. Just not yet.”

Joshua ducked his head and smiled faintly, fighting to keep a blush from coming up. If they kept having unprotected sex they’d get married sooner rather than later with an accidental pregnancy and his mom would go ballistic at the thought of them having sex before marriage. Just like they were doing a few hours before she came home.

“Of course, Mrs. Hong. I don’t want to be banned from seeing Joshua ever again. I’m keeping to the rules you and Mr. Hong set.” It was giant fucking lie. They weren’t keeping to those rules. Jeonghan had Joshua under him just an hour ago, his cock inside Joshua filling him with his come. God, they had broken so many of their rules.

“You’re such a good boy Jeonghan,” she said. “I better get to making dinner now. You two try not to overwork yourselves.”

“We won’t mom,” Joshua said.

She nodded and left with a smile to the kitchen.

Quickly Jeonghan and Joshua went back to his room to giggle and laugh as they got away with breaking the rules once again.


	4. Popping the Question?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeskip to college. So a few years later from the last drabble

Joshua retched into the toilet once more. Spitting out some stomach bile, he wiped at his mouth. This was too weird. Getting up from off his knees, he moved to the sink to rinse out his mouth. He was sure he wasn’t sick. Hadn’t eaten anything funny lately. He wasn’t pregnant. That would be laughable. The two of them had so much sex, and unprotected at that for years. For Joshua to be pregnant now.

He stopped cold, the sink running in the background. But his heat was just last month. The two of them had done what they had always done: stopped going to their classes for the week, shutting themselves into their apartment, Jeonghan catering to Joshua’s every need, in and out of bed. The sex had been intense as usual, so many rounds, and Jeonghan spilling in him over and over again as Joshua spilled onto his own stomach and clenched around him.

He couldn’t be. Could he? Shaking his head, he turned off the water and almost ran to his phone. Joshua tapped on Jeonghan’s contact photo. “Pick up, pick up, pick up,” he muttered like a spell. Joshua sighed in relief as the call connected.

“Hey,” Jeonghan said, sounding a bit distracted, “what’s up baby?”

“I need you to stay calm,” Joshua started.

“Ok,” Jeonghan replied slowly, cautious.

Biting his lip, Joshua continued, “Go to the drug store and get a pregnancy test. And don’t freak Jeonghan.”

Joshua heard some sputtering and a choked sound.

“Don’t freak?!” Jeonghan hissed into the phone, almost like a snake. “Are you?”

“I don’t know,” Joshua said. “That’s why I need you to go get one.”

Jeonghan breathed. “Ok. All right. Got it. I’ll be home in a bit. Just,” he paused, “sit down and be careful ok?”

“Yea,” Joshua answered, clenching his phone tightly to stop the shaking. “Hurry home.”

* * *

Jeonghan nearly slammed the door closed as he scrambled into their apartment. “Shua? I have what you asked for.”

Joshua held out his hand. Jeonghan clenched his jaw. It was shaking. Grabbing it and lacing his fingers in between Joshua’s he said, “You know that whatever happens I’m going to be here for you. Got it?”

He nodded.

“Good,” Jeonghan said, kissing him on the forehead, then kissing his rabbit ears that had drooped.

“I’ll be out soon,” Joshua said quietly.

“I love you,” Jeonghan blurted out in an attempt to reassure him.

Mouth quirking in a smile, Joshua said, “Love you too.”

* * *

Hearing the door to the bathroom click shut, Jeonghan quietly as he could, ran to the spare bedroom. The one Joshua’s parents thought he slept in; a total and utter lie as Joshua had never slept in that room at all. Jeonghan pulled out the drawer full of his things. Where was it? He remembered putting it in here. If there was an appropriate time for it, now was the time. So, where the fuck was it?

He let out a sigh of relief as he found it. Good. He hoped it would fit.

* * *

 Jeonghan sat on the couch, hands locked together, his leg jiggling in nervousness. He had planned a semi-grand, super cheesy thing for this. But now he had to do it like this. He hoped Joshua would forgive.

“Jeonghan,” Joshua called. “I’m too scared to look at it alone. Can you…”

Grabbing the box off the table, he yelled, “Coming.” He stuffed it into his pocket, his own rabbit ears nearly wanting to twitch with nervousness.

The door to the bathroom was open, Joshua standing away from the counter with the stick leaning over the sink.

Joshua held out his hand, wanting Jeonghan to hold it. But Jeonghan had to do something first. He got down on one knee.

“Jeonghan?” Joshua eyes nearly popped out of his skull. “What are you doing?”

Taking the ring box out of his pocket, he cracked it open. “Marry me Joshua. I love you and you’re going to have our child. Marry me.” He inched closer, taking Joshua’s hand, slipping the ring on, not waiting for Joshua’s response.

Joshua choked a bit. “But-we-I.”

“Shh,” he said, getting up and kissing Joshua gently. “Let’s look at the thing and see.”

Joshua turned to the stick, not wanting to deal with just getting proposed to just yet. He picked it up, his jaw dropping a bit before sighing.

Jeonghan, who held his hand, was confused at the noise. “Was that a good sigh or a bad sigh?” What did he know about reading pregnancy test sticks?

“A good thing,” Joshua bit his lip, looking at Jeonghan, “sort of. It’s false. I’m not pregnant.” He put it down, wrapping an arm around Jeonghan, pulling him in for a hug. “Does that mean you take back the proposal,” he asked, dropping his arm and pulling away from Jeonghan.

Blinking, he processed the news. Ok. Joshua was not pregnant. Yay. Well not completely but they were still in college and still young. Sad that Joshua wasn’t going to be having their child, not yet anyhow. He shook his head as Joshua’s lips were beginning to look like if he worried at them any longer, he’d make them bleed. “I won’t. I wouldn’t. I was planning on a cheesier proposal but this just pushed it up. I bought the ring for you and there’s no damn way I’m going to let anyone else have you.” Thumb coming up, he gently made Joshua’s teeth let go of his lip. “You’re mine since the day you called me over in your heat. And I’m yours. I’m not letting you go anywhere.”

Joshua nodded, his eyes getting a bit misty. Too many emotional upheavals for today was making him feel vulnerable. “I love you and yes I’ll marry you.”

Jeonghan chuckled, wrapping Joshua up in his arms, moving them to sit on the cold, tiles of the bathroom floor. All this excitement was going to kill him. “I wasn’t going to take no for an answer anyhow.”

“Stupid rabbit,” Joshua muttered as Jeonghan still chuckled low in his throat.

“A stupid rabbit in love,” Jeonghan bantered back. “I’m the luckiest bastard in the town who gets to finally marry the rabbit of my dreams.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Joshua whined.

Jeonghan smirked. “Want me to be dirty then? Should we go back to practicing how to make babies? Actually put a baby into you?”

Joshua squirmed, trying to get away from that stupid smug face. “Noo. Not after this. Later!”

Laughing, Jeonghan held tight, feeling the cold metal against his skin.


End file.
